1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an adjustment device for the alignment of supporting parts on structures having inherent dimensional tolerances, in particular in an aircraft fuselage, by means of joining surfaces.
2. The Prior Art
Various components are guided and secured in predetermined tracks on supporting parts in a manner of known art. Depending on the kind of components to be retained by the supporting parts, for example a guide rail, the supporting parts must be aligned with each other with a specification of tight dimensional tolerances. In order to ensure a reliable and enduring alignment of the supporting parts within systems subjected to vibration, the attachment of the supporting parts to the structures having inherent dimensional tolerances takes place by means of form or material connections. However, these have the disadvantage that adjustment tasks as well as any later fine alignments on the supporting parts are either not possible at all, or are only possible with a large amount of effort.